


A Lucky Day for Harry

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Pre-Hogwarts, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Written for HP GetLucky 2019 prompt: Five-year-old Harry Potter finds a shimmering four leaf clover and wishes for someone who would love him. Lady Magic was one of those listening.





	A Lucky Day for Harry

* * *

Despite being lunchtime, Harry ran out of his classroom as soon as the bell rang and away from the cafeteria, skirting the play area. He’d managed to eat one piece of bread this morning from the small bag his aunt gave him, before Dudley had ripped the bag away from him and punched him in the stomach. Slipping behind a tree, Harry sighed as he sank down to the ground, knowing he was safe from Dudley and his gang for at least a little while. Dudley would never miss a chance to eat.

His stomach grumbled, but Harry ignored it. He was used to the gnawing, empty feeling of being hungry. Reaching down, Harry ran his fingers through the slightly damp grass, thankful the March weather was warm and dry at the moment. Letting his fingers brush through a patch of clover, Harry wondered why his teacher never seemed to notice that he rarely had a lunch or the bruises he always had. He knew the matron watched him closely, but she was a friend of his aunt, who'd told her Harry was a troublemaker.

Something tingled his fingertips and pulled Harry out of his thoughts. He looked down to see a large four-leaf clover sitting in the middle of the clover patch he was trailing his fingers through. Leaning over, Harry brushed his fingers gently over the plant, as it’s seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. It was too pretty to pull up and Harry knew Dudley would destroy it if he found it. Cupping his hand around the clover and closing his eyes, Harry prayed with all his heart, to whichever god gave him the ability to find the last scrap of food and allowed his injuries to heal overnight, to send someone who would love him.

“Hey, Dudley! There he is – get him!” 

Harry hesitated long enough to tuck the four-leaf clover under the rest before he ran toward his classroom.

* * *

Severus frowned as he stood in front of his wardrobe, searching the back corner for his old school trunk, something he hadn’t seen since he’d moved into his dungeon rooms. His patience running thin, Severus silently Summoned the shrunken trunk, smiling thinly as it shot out from between his robes to slap into his hand. Turning around, Severus' steps faltered for a moment as the small trunk vibrated slightly. He stared at it for a moment, but when it didn't repeat the motion, Severus continued through to his sitting room, where he set the trunk down in front of the fireplace. 

With a tap of his wand, Severus returned the trunk to its proper size, his eyes lingering on the black, battered surface. His Hogwarts years were filled with such misery; yet there had been moments which he'd treasure forever: moments centered around Lily Evans, his best friend. He frowned as he leaned down to run a hand over the scared top, wondering again at the feeling which had compelled him to retrieve his trunk and open it – a trunk he hadn't used since he'd earned his mastery in Potions.

With a sigh of exasperation directed at himself, Severus wrenched opened the lid. The first thing he saw sitting on top of the neatly packed trunk, was a picture of he and Lily. Reaching down, Severus picked it up, remembering the warmth of the sun on their shoulders as they stood, in front of the play park where they had met, so Mrs. Evans could take their picture. It had been a tradition which started their first year and Mrs. Evans had always sent him a copy; he'd treasured them. Severus brushed a finger over Lily's dark red hair, remember her twinkling laugh and the hair-trigger temper that went with the color of her hair. Fiercely protective of him and their friendship, Severus had been devastated when he'd caused that ire to be aimed at him.

"You never knew how sorry I was, Lils," Severus whispered softly, his heart still ached. "And still am…"

Something in his trunk caught his eye and Severus set the picture down on the coffee table as he looked closer. There was a shimmer of silver around a stack of letters Severus had bound with a green ribbon and his wand was in his hand before he even thought about it. Several spells later, Severus reached for the bundle and carefully eased the top envelope out. The purple ink and the elegant cursive marked the letter as one from Lily, however, as he turned it over, Severus saw the seal had never been broken. His frown deepened as Severus took the letter in both hands. Lily hadn't written him since their fight at the end of their fifth-year, yet this missive was sealed with the Potter crest and appeared to be several years old, with the parchment yellowed at the corners.

Lifting the envelope to his nose, Severus fancied he could smell a hint of the lavender perfume Lily always wore. He detected her magic on the envelope, along with a second magical signature, purer and much more powerful. His eyebrow arched as he turned the envelope over and slid a finger under the edge to break the seal. Pulling out a sheet of lavender parchment, Severus unfolded it gently. The date inscribed at the top startled him:

_15 October 1981_

__

__

_Dear Severus,_

__

_My beloved friend, I have missed you so much._

__

_I have written this letter a thousand times, trying to get it just right so it will convey how much I regret and how deeply ashamed I am for not accepting your apology. I have desperately missed your friendship._

__

_We are in hiding in a small cottage, and while you know I don't put any faith in Divination, others apparently do. We are under a Fidelius, James didn't choose the obvious person and I have never trusted the other. I have a terrible feeling of dread, Severus, and a fear that I will never see you again._

__

_I've submitted a new will to Gringotts and have listed new godparents for Harry – Minerva and you. I don't relish the thought of Sirius raising my son and under no circumstances is he to go to my sister._

__

_Please, Severus, forgive me for my stubbornness and the years of wasted time. Hopefully, I am just being paranoid and we'll laugh about it together, soon._

_Always your friend, Lily_

Disbelief and sorrow welled up in Severus as he stumbled back to sit heavily in his chair, staring at the letter in his hand. She'd forgiven him! _Forgiven him!_ It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders; the guilt and self-ridicule he'd heaped on himself for years had turned him into a bitter man. His eyes prickled and Severus blinked rapidly, his gaze riveted on the lavender parchment.

A rapping at his door startled him.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall couldn't help but stare at the letter in her hand, one she'd never seen before despite the date being 5 years earlier. A letter written by a woman now dead, a girl Minerva had grown close to during Lily's days at Hogwarts. The parchment she clutched in her hand crinkled softly as Minerva tried to stop her hands from trembling. A thousand questions ran through her mind on the trek to Severus' rooms and a horrid feeling of dread washed over her while she waited for him to open the door. 

The door was flung open by a foul looking Severus, but Minerva ignored the expression as she pushed by him and motioned for him to close it. Severus' scowl deepened as she pulled her wand and quickly erected the strongest privacy spell she could think of before she spoke.

"Did you—" Minerva stopped as she saw the parchment in Severus' hand. "Oh, you did. Severus—" Minerva cut herself off as she caught sight of the pain in her colleague's eyes. 

Severus was staring at the parchment in her hand, before meeting her eyes. He waved a hand at the couch and Minerva seated herself. 

"Is…" Severus cleared his throat, "that from Lily?" 

Minerva nodded, handing the letter to him but she made no move to take Severus' letter. If it was like her own, Minerva knew it had to address the terrible fight the two had in their fifth year. It was all she could do not to fidget as Severus read, Minerva trying to keep a grip on not only her fear, but her anger as well. Severus was still uncharacteristically silent when he handed the letter back, a frown wrinkling his forehead.

"Do you believe something has happened?" Severus asked, picking up his own parchment. 

To hear her fears spoken aloud was like a fist to the gut, knocking the breath out of her. "That is exactly my fear, Severus, especially with the timing of these letters appearing."

"Why wouldn't we remember receiving them?" Severus sounded shattered. "I'd have responded immediately!"

Minerva drew in a deep breath. "And I would never have allowed Harry to be placed with those horrible Muggles if I'd gotten this!"

Severus' head snapped up. "What Muggles?"

"Lily's sister—" Minerva stopped as Severus hissed, frowning at his reaction. "Didn't you know?"

"No! I was never told where the child had been placed," Severus shook his head, a stricken look passing over his face. "Tuney hated Lily and anything magic!"

Minerva's heart sank. "Come, Severus, we're going to get the boy!" 

"Albus has always discouraged me from even asking about the boy—" Severus folded his letter and slipped it into a pocket before taking a step closer.

"Yes," Minerva gave him a telling look, "and he kept telling me the child was _doing well_." She shook her head. "Something is going on and I believe a higher magical power is at work – otherwise, we wouldn't have been compelled to find these, on the same day, and at the same time."

Severus nodded. "You know where he is?"

"Oh, yes. I watched them the whole day before the child arrived!" Minerva spat out, her anger at being manipulated mounting. "

"The whole day?"

Minerva stepped through the door Severus had opened. "It took Albus almost a full day to deliver the child to his relatives," she said confirmed grimly.

* * *

Harry limped toward the Dursley house as fast as he could. Dudley and his friends had stopped to admire another student's new bicycle, giving Harry a bit of time to get ahead of them before he was caught. He was already hurting from their lunchtime attack, his knee wonky and ribs hurting with every breath. Harry was sure Piers and Dudley had jumped on his knee so he couldn't get away from them again. He breathed a sigh of relief as number four came into view, until he heard the thudding of running footsteps behind him. 

Fear overtook him as Harry tried to run as fast as he could despite the pain. The pounding was almost drowned out by a sharp cracking sound and for a moment, Harry thought his knee had broken, but instead, his fingers suddenly felt tingly. Ignoring it, Harry kept his head down, a sob tearing from his throat as he felt a pair of hands grab him and lift him off the ground. Flailing, Harry started to panic as something wrapped around him, pinning his arms.

"I have you, Harry, you are safe now! Calm yourself." A deep voice said softly in his ear.

Harry froze, his head snapping up to see he was surrounded by black cloth as he was lifted higher. As he was turned, Harry saw a man with long, black hair pull him closer, until he was held against the man's chest. A woman stood beside him, a thin stick in her hand as she stared at him. Dudley, Piers, and Malcolm stood in front of her, stiff like they were statues. The man held him firmly, but didn't hurt Harry, who looked between the adults, trying to figure out what they wanted.

"You're hurt!" the lady said with a frown, looking at Harry's face, before turning to his cousin. "We need to get this taken care of, Severus, so that we can heal him."

The man nodded, turning slightly so Harry couldn't see what the lady was doing. He met Harry's eyes and Harry was fascinated by the warmth he saw in the dark depths. No one had ever looked at him like that before and Harry felt himself relax just a little. It was a strange feeling, to be held so close to another person. Harry had never been held before, as his relatives didn't ever touch him except to hit him. His aunt even used a frying pan so she didn't have to touch him. The man put his hand on Harry's back, 

There was no sound from Dudley or his friends, but Harry could hear a low murmur of a voice and then feet running in the other direction. Harry sighed, his heart finally calmed down as the lady reappeared in front of them, her stick gone. 

"Oh Severus, he's tiny!" The lady put a hand on his leg and smiled at him.

Harry gave her a small smile back. He liked the man holding him, it felt good and made him feel safe. The lady had a nice face when she smiled, even though her eyes were sad. In his experience, adults seemed to cause him pain, but these two people were different. Harry carefully stretched out his hand and laid it on the side of the man's face and his eyes went wide when he felt the same tingles as the four-leaf clover. With his other hand, Harry leaned down and put his hand over the lady's hand, delighted when he felt the tingles again.

"It tingles," Harry told them excitedly.

"You can feel our magic?" 

Harry quickly pulled his hands away at the man's words as dread made his stomach squirm. That word always brought pain for Harry at the Dursley's house and he brought his hands up, ready to protect his head if this man or the lady moved to hit him.

"Harry?" 

Flinching back as a hand came up slowly under his chin, the man tilted Harry head back until he could look into Harry's eyes. "This is Minerva and I am Severus, and we just found out that your mum made us your godparents."

The lady, Minerva, came closer. "Severus and I would like you to come live with us, Harry. Would you like that?"

Harry's heart sped up as he looked between the two people. Could they really want him, even though he was a freak and did abnormal things? "I don't know if you'll want to," he whispered, "I'm a burden and can't work hard enough to earn my keep—"

* * *

"Harry."

It took a herculean effort for Severus to hold onto his temper and Minerva seemed too shocked to answer. Tears welled up in the gleaming green eyes so like Lily's and Severus could read the misery in them.

"You are the much-loved son of James and Lily Potter. You are not a burden, or a freak, or any of the other names your relatives have called you. Do you understand?"

Harry gave him a muted nod, a tear slipping down one cheek, and Severus wiped it away with a fingertip.

"I don't know about Minerva, but I have more than enough money myself to provide you with anything you might want." Severus scowled at the state of the shirt the child was wearing and the sheer lightness of him. "I would certainly be able to feed you much more than you are apparently eating now and purchase clothing that actually fit you."

Minerva reached out again and laid her hand on Harry's leg. "Severus and I would also treat you like your mum and dad would have wanted, Harry, tucking you into bed, helping you with your studies, and loving you as they would have."

Tears streamed down Harry's face and along the bruise-darkened jaw. Severus could see blood on the hideous yellow button-up and adjusted the child slightly in his arms, ensuring there was no pressure on his ribs or abdomen. He caught Minerva's eye and tried to convey his concerns to her.

"You really want me?" Harry asked in a whisper, his lip trembling. 

"We do," Minerva told him firmly, giving Severus a gesture to turn Harry.

Severus shifted Harry so he was eye to eye with him. "What do you think, Harry? Would you like to come live with Minerva and I?"

With a shy smile, Harry nodded. "Yes, please."

Carefully giving Harry a smile, Severus looked at Minerva who wore a grime expression. He had felt the wash of a simple diagnostic charm, one all teachers learn as part of their training. Severus had been required to do a more in-depth medical program when he completed his Potions mastery and he knew just by looking at the boy, he was not being treated properly. 

Taking a deep breath to keep his anger under control, Severus stepped off the curb and headed across the street. Minerva cast a simple Notice-Me-Not Charm over them as they walked towards the front door. Harry stiffened a bit more with each step, until Severus could hardly hold onto him, but he refused to put Harry down. He wasn't going to give Petunia the chance to grab Harry.

"I'm not 'lowed to go in the front," Harry whispered and pointed to the pathway leading to the rear of the house. 

"Not this time, Harry," Minerva told him. "Your aunt will just have to answer the front door – besides, you won't be coming back here, ever." 

Severus strode up the walk to the front door. "Can you reach down and open the door for me, Harry?" 

His eyes wide, Harry shook his head. "It's not my house; my aunt always says that. She keeps their doors locked, so I can only get in when she wants."

That sounded like the petty, jealous Petunia Severus remembered from his childhood. She had robbed the child of any comfort simply being able to call this his home might bring him. Severus wished she would hurry up and answer the door, just so he could have the chance to hex her.

"Harry? Is there anything in the house that you want to take with you?" Minerva asked softly as they all stood on the stoop, looking into the house through the glass in the door. 

Harry was quiet for a moment, before he said. "Just my blanket, ma'am, it’s the only thing that's mine."

Severus could see Minerva struggling with her own anger. "And where is your blanket, Harry?"

"In my cupboard," Harry told them, leaning forward to point at the small door under the stairs. 

Severus' heart seemed to skip a beat and he tightened his grip on the child as Minerva fairly vibrated with suppressed rage. Her wand was in her hand in an instant and Severus is momentarily afraid she might do something drastic.

" _Accio Harry's blanket_!"

Just as she finished speaking, Petunia Dursley appeared at the door and flung it open. "What are you doing at my door?"

Severus turned toward her as Harry went ridged. As they watched, the small door to the boot closet was ripped open and a small, scruffy looking blanket came flying out. Petunia caught sight of Severus' face and gasped as she recognized him. 

"You!"

Severus sneered, one hand on the back of Harry's head to keep him still. "Hello, Tuney. Time obviously hasn't been your friend."

Harry's blanket smacked into the back of Petunia's head, dragging over her head and leaving her hair in disarray. Tuney's expression of horror would have been comical if Severus hadn't been so angry.

* * *

Minerva caught the blanket and had to swallow the lump in her throat as she recognized the baby quilt she'd helped Lily make when her friend was pregnant with Harry. She quickly folded it and slipped it into a pocket in her robes as Severus continued to glare at the woman. It was quite obvious that she was nothing like her sister, in looks or personality.

"It doesn't appear you would be upset if the child went with us, then, _Tuney_ ," Severus sneered at the woman who sputtered indignantly. 

"Get out and take the brat with you!" Petunia screeched at Severus. "We never wanted him – got landed with him in the middle of the night! You freaks couldn't even ring the bell!" 

"Then I guess today is your lucky day, Petunia," Severus countered, his tone icy. "We'd be happy to care for young Harry. Care for him like his parents would have wanted."

Pivoting on his heel, Severus walked away while Minerva narrowed her eyes at the Petunia, who was now wringing her hands as she watched Severus leave. She turned toward Minerva, her posture stiff.

"What about the money Dumbledore sends?" 

A breeze swirled around her suddenly and Minerva struggled to rein in her magic as Severus stopped at the end of the walkway. Her desire to hex the woman was overwhelming, but Minerva knew it would be detrimental to their plans. 

"We have no intension of informing Dumbledore of this change, so if he is sending you his own funds, they should continue." 

With that, Minerva turned around and joined Severus, ignoring the smug look on Petunia's face. If what she suspected was true, the money the family was receiving would be stopped immediately. Reaching Severus' side, she could see Harry had buried his face in the black frock coat her collogue wore.

"Minerva," Severus' whispered, he began walking without looking at her. "I felt a shift in _our_ magic as Petunia gave her permission for us to take Harry. I believe it imperative we go directly to the Ministry and change guardianship."

Minerva shook her head, a horrifying suspicious growing in her mind. "No, not the Ministry, Severus, Gringotts."

They were approaching Wisteria Way and the alleyway they had Apparated into.

Severus shot her a look as Harry glanced around curiously, before sleepily putting his head back down. "Why Gringotts?"

Minerva cast a privacy spell with a flick of her wand. "I need to ask you something first, Severus – Dumbledore says you took an Unbreakable Vow of loyalty to him at the end of the war, is that true?"

Severus shook his head, one hand cupping the back of Harry's head, and met her eyes. "I swore an Unbreakable Vow to Dumbledore to protect Lily's son. Nothing else."

Minerva nodded and allowed a smile to curve her lips. "Good, as I don't think he will be happy with either of us when he finds out what we are about to do." She flicked her wand again. " _Expecto Patronus_!"

A slivery tabby cat flew from the end of her wand, circled them once and disappeared into the sky. Severus watched, his eyebrow arching in question.

"I've invited Filius to join us there." Minerva told him, her eyes hard. "I'm concerned by everything we've encountered today, as it has either been one bloody lucky day for Harry and us, or certainly more powerful. However, I believe something more nefarious is afoot." 

"Quite." Severus scanned the area. "Fortescue's?"

"Yes."

Severus held Harry firmly to him as he pivoted on his heel and disappeared with a _crack_. Minerva waited for half a minute and then followed him, Apparating to the Diagon Alley Apparation site next to Fortescue's Ice Cream. There was no one else around and Minerva moved quickly to catch-up with Severus who was speaking softly to a now awake Harry as he walked slowly towards Gringotts. She was glad Severus had shortened his stride slightly as it gave her time to wrestle her anger down to a more manageable level and ended the charm she'd cast on them. Filius Flitwick appeared at the top of the steps and fell into step beside them.

Stepping into the bustling lobby of the bank, Minerva and Severus followed Filius as he led the way across the large area of tellers toward a goblin sitting on a high stool overlooking the room. They all stopped and waited for the goblin to lift his head and acknowledge them. When he did, the goblin straightened up and bowed to Filius.

"Warrior cousin, how can Gringotts assist you and your companions today?"

Filius answered in Gobbledygook and immediately another goblin appeared to escort them into a private meeting room, with three chairs set in front of a large desk. Minerva was glad just to sit down – she wasn't sure how many more shocks her poor heart could take today.

* * *

Harry looked around surreptitiously as Sev'rus sat down in a chair and settled him on his lap. Readjusting his grip, Harry kept a firm hold on his lucky man, thankful he'd been taken away from the Dursleys. The small man who came with them was strange looking, but he seemed nice enough. The man in the lobby had looked very fierce and Harry hoped he wasn't mad at him. Uncle Vernon looked like that just before he hit Harry.

"Severus? Minerva? Your Patronus said there was a bit of an emergency?" the small man asked.

Harry curled further into Sev'rus, just as a door opened on the far side of the room and another of the fierce men came in. As Harry watched, he bowed to everyone with an angry look.

"What is it Gringotts can do for Hogwarts' professors today?" 

"We need to speak to the Potter account manager concerning this child," 

The anger in Minerva's voice made Harry wince and he pressed back into Sev'rus. The two small men looked around the room. 

"What child, Minerva?" The one named Filius asked.

"Why, Harry Potter, sitting there on Severus' lap!" 

Harry smothered a nervous giggle as the little men jumped, but cowered back again as one pulled out a stick. Sev'rus tightened his arm around him reassuringly.

"Calm yourself, child. That is Professor Flitwick's wand, he won't hurt you with it," Sev'rus whispered in his ear.

The man with the stick gave Harry a little bow. "I am very pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter. May I have your permission to cast a diagnostic spell on you, as you were invisible to Ironclaw and I until Minerva pointed you out."

Harry looked up at Sev'rus and then over at Minerva, seeing them both give him a nod. 

"Yes, sir," he said quietly, sitting up a bit straighter. 

Professor Flitwick waved his wand over Harry and he could feel the wave of prickles start at his head and go all the way down to his toes. It wasn't the warm tingly feeling Harry had when Minerva had put magic on him, but it didn't really hurt. If there was anything Harry knew, it was when things hurt.

"A specialized Notice-Me-Not Charm, designed to hide the boy from view unless you expected to see him."

"What! Why?" 

"So you wouldn't observe anything untoward in the child's appearance, I would wager."

Harry let the adults talk over his head, smiling a little at the rumble under his ear when Sev'rus spoke. He was sore and his tummy hurt, but Harry had endured worse. The last thing he wanted to do was ask for anything that would make his new guardians angry at him. Although he did hope someone would bring tea.

"Ironclaw, Severus and I both just discovered letters from Lily Potter dated in October of 1981, naming us as godparents to young Harry."

"We'd like to compare our information with the Will of Lily Evans Potter and invoke the ritual to take custody of our godson." 

"Honoured cousin, do you have a healer available to look at this child? He appears to have been injured."

Harry felt Sev'rus clear his throat and smiled at the sound it made in his chest. 

"I will have one summoned, cousin. Also, I believe a Legacy test should also be done, due to some _irregularities_ in the Potter Family accounts."

Into the silence that followed, Harry's stomach gave a loud, protesting gurgle. He willed it to be quiet, not wanting to bother his new guardians or the fierce looking men. Harry did hope he'd get something for dinner tonight and tried to be very good.

"I agree," Minerva sounded funny. "And perhaps we could get some tea, maybe a little milk and something light for an empty tummy."

Fingers hesitantly brushed through his hair and Harry decided he liked it, lifting his head a bit to give better access. A soft snort ruffled his hair and Sev'rus' fingers continued to stroke his hair as Harry let the adult conversation swirl around him as he concentrated on the feeling of being held so close to someone else and the how wonderful it felt to be taken care of. He had no idea what a godparent was, but Sev'rus and Minerva were his, and if they would take care of him like this, it would make him very happy.

"Harry?" 

Minerva was sitting in front of them when Harry lifted his head, several plates of things stacked on a small table. There was something in a bowl that smelled very good and his stomach ached with hunger, but Harry knew better than to reach for anything. 

"Here, try this."

Harry accepted the triangle shaped thing, looking at it carefully. "What is it?"

"You've never had a scone, Harry?" 

Holding it carefully in his hand, Harry was amazed. "I've made them, but I wasn't allowed to eat any."

Sev'rus' arms tightened a little and Harry frowned as he saw Minerva's lips thin out in the way his aunt's lips did when Harry burned the bacon. She gave him a small smile and pushed the tray closer to him.

"Well, this one is all yours, my wee barin, and anything here as well."

Giving her a long look, Harry tried to figure out if this was a test, like the one his uncle did – giving him a biscuit and then smacking Harry when he tried to eat it. Harry had been thrown into his cupboard without dinner. He glanced up at Sev'rus, who gave him an encouraging nod.

"You may eat your scone and anything else you want, Harry," Sev'rus told him, leaning him forward a bit, so it was easier to get to the plates. 

"It really is my lucky day," Harry muttered as he broke a piece of the scone off and popped it into his mouth.

* * *

Severus found the slight weight of the small boy in his lap comforting, the trust he'd given Severus so easily helped dissipate the ache in his heart as Lily's son leaned back against his chest. Harry hadn't even flinched when the Potter account manager, Silverfang, cut his finger to collect a small amount of blood into a vial. Healing it with a whispered spell, Severus didn't even notice Minerva in deep conversation with Filius and several ornately dressed goblins who had joined them. His focus was on getting Harry to eat a bit more and he was appalled by the small amount of food he managed. Harry did like the milk and Severus helped by supporting the bottom of the glass as Harry drained it.

"Good boy," Severus told him softly and Harry rewarded with a brilliant smile. 

"Severus?"

Looking up, Severus saw Filius had moved to stand in front of him, another vial in his hand. Nodding to acknowledge his colleague, Severus shifted the now sleepy Harry into a more comfortable position.

"Ragnuk believes it would strengthen your claim on young Mr. Potter if you were willing to adopt him in a Goblin ritual."

Severus' eyebrows disappeared into his hairline with surprise. "The king of the Goblin's is helping us?"

Filius nodded, eyes flitting over to one of the goblins talking to Minerva. "The king and all of the Goblin realm were grateful for the demise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He also understands the political power the Boy-Who-Lived will wield." Filius gave him a wink. "It also helps that the two of you represent some of the wealthiest clients Gringotts has."

"What?" Severus couldn't figure out what Filius was going on about and was surprised as Harry reached up to pat his hand reassuringly. "I mean, yes on the adoption, if that is what Harry wants. I don't understand the reference to wealth."

Harry smiled at him and helped Severus extend his hand for Filius to draw blood. "I like Sev'rus."

"And I think Severus likes you as well, little one." Filius smiled as he quickly collected blood. "And think about it, Severus – before me sits the heirs to the extensive Potter holdings, the equally wealthy Prince vaults, as well as the Black fortune, which makes the Malfoys look like paupers."

Stiffening at the mention of Black, Severus shook his head slowly. "I wouldn't want to take anything away from Harry as his parents left him the Potter vault to provide him with some security. As for the Prince estate, you know my mother was disinherited and I've never met my grandparents. I am capable of providing for Harry."

"The adoption will merely add your blood to Harry which will bond with his, so he is truly your son. His inheritance will not be effected," Filius reassured him.

"Master Snape, could you lay the child down for me to examine?" 

Severus felt Harry grab a handful of his robes as he looked at the female goblin whom he assumed was a healer, standing next to them. A small cot had been conjured next to his seat. Standing with Harry in his arms, Severus gave him a gentle hug.

"It won't hurt and I'll be right here beside you, Harry," Severus told him and waited until Harry nodded before laying him down on the cot, staying at the foot where Harry could see him.

Severus watched as the healer began to chant in Gobbledygook, passing her hands over Harry, whose eyes never left Severus. As a glowing aura began to surround Harry, Severus kept his eyes on the child with a small smile fixed on his face. He knew enough about the diagnostic charm the healer was using to know the fluctuation in the colors of the aura indicated past or present injuries. It took all of his control not to frown when a portion of the aura took on a black hue near Harry's head. Of course, Severus thought, that was where the Killing Curse hit him.

"King Ragnuk, we will need a healing and purging ritual tied into the adoption." The healer snapped, a fierce scowl on her face. 

A wave of his hand cast a Silencing Charm around Harry as Severus saw his eyes had shut tightly. Minerva moved to his side, a hand on his wand arm as Severus felt the anger he had struggled to control getting the best of him.

"If I'm interpreting what I just saw correctly, then _someone_ has magically tampered Harry." He took a deep breath. "I would also request the cleansing ritual, followed by the healing, before the adoption ritual, so that _my son_ won't have any problems with residual magic that has been cast on him." Severus bowed his head at the king. "With your approval, your Majesty."

"Granted, Heir of the Prince line," Ragnuk responded with a nod to the healer.

* * *

At the King's nod, Minerva reached down and carefully lifted Harry from the cot. Holding him close to her chest, his thinness readily apparent, Minerva shared a look with Severus. If they could prove Albus had anything to do with putting Harry into the situation they'd found him in or had interfered with Lily's letter to them, they would exact revenge. 

"I will still be Harry's godmother," she stated firmly, giving Severus her most steely glaze.

Severus nodded immediately. "Even better, I think Harry would benefit from having a strong Granny who loved him."

Minerva breathed a sigh of relief and gave a brisk nod. "Let's get this done, then."

As the group all turned towards the door, a soft knock was heard before an elegantly dressed older man stepped into the room and bowed. "My apologies, I'm sorry to interrupt but I understand that my grandson is here."

Gasping, Minerva shot a look at Severus before stepping forward. "Septimius Prince, I thought you were dead!"

The man arched an eyebrow at her, an amused expression on his face. "Minnie McGonagall, time has only complimented your loveliness! And no, I am very much alive."

Although temped to roll her eyes, Minerva saw that his eyes were riveted on Severus, who had drawn himself to his full height. She had always assumed Severus had favored his father, but as she saw the two men in the same room for the first time, Minerva was amazed how much Severus was like his grandfather. 

"What are you doing here?" Severus spat out, his raised voice making Harry flinch in her arms. 

"I have a standing request with Gringotts to contact me when you come in, however, this is the first time you've stayed long enough for me to get here," Prince said softly, glancing at Harry curiously. "You've not responded to any of my correspondence and I have grown desperate for a chance to meet you."

"Why?" Severus modulated his voice, but Minerva could hear the pain in it. "You _disowned_ your own daughter. Why would you want to meet her child?"

"I will go ready the ritual chamber," the healer swept out, followed by most of the goblins. 

Septimius tentatively stepped closer. "Her mother wanted to disown our daughter but I refused. I wasn't happy with Eileen's choice, and I may be a stubborn old bastard, but I wasn't about to cut ties with my only child. I didn't know for years that Ursula had convinced Eileen that she'd been thrown out of the family." 

Severus took a step forward, his expression intense. "She's been dead almost ten years, where have you been all this time?"

Septimius reached slowly into his pocket and drew out a package of what Minerva thought were letters. "I have spent most of it being an utter fool, actually. I wrote you faithfully, assuming you had received each, but had chosen not to write me back. It wasn't until I wrote after your mother had died, offering you a home away from your father. When you failed to write back, I realized you must have wanted nothing to do with the Prince family." He looked at the package of letters in his hand with great sadness. "And it wasn't until Ursula died four years ago that I discovered every letter I'd written to you and Eileen had been seized before they could be sent. One of these includes the key to the trust vault in your name and the condolence letter I spoke of."

Minerva was relieved when Severus accepted bundle, his face set in stone.

"I'm afraid my wife conspired with the house-elves to keep me from contacting my precious daughter and then you."

"Why?" Severus' voice broke. "Why today?"

Rocking Harry slightly as he shifted in his sleep, Minerva watched as Septimius finally smiled. 

"I'm not sure, it just felt like today would be my lucky day." Septimius reached out slowly and laid a hand on Severus' forearm,

"The ritual room is ready," the healer announced as she came back into the room.

The warm feeling which had gathered in Minerva's chest watching the two men, disappeared and was replaced by apprehension. The healer stepped forward and carefully took Harry from her, prompting Severus to hand Minerva the bundle of letters to follow her out. Septimius moved to stand by her side as they left the room.

"Would you explain to me what is going on?" he asked Minerva quietly.

Minerva looked at her old Hogwarts year mate and drew a deep breath. "Well, it appears that today wasn't only _your_ lucky day, Septimius, and if all goes well, you will be a great-grandfather when the ritual is complete."

* * *

Conflicting emotions swirled through Severus as he followed the healer deeper into Gringotts. His mother had never really talked about her family, but she had carried the bitterness and the sting of reject with her until the day she died. Now, the man Severus believed was an absolute uncaring bastard presented himself as completely opposite and as much a victim of his wife as his daughter and grandson. Severus had always believed his schooling had been paid for by a scholarship, however, now he wasn't sure. 

Was there truly a chance of reconciliation with his grandfather, his only remaining family?

"Master Snape?" the healer soft words pulled him from his turbulent thoughts. "If you will stand here?"

Severus moved to stand to the right of the rune-lined dark platform. With Harry's clothing Vanished, he looked very young and vulnerable as he slept on the magically warm stone and Severus had to curl his hand into a fist to stop himself from brushing back the hair on Harry's forehead. 

"It will be best if he is able to sleep through the first ritual," the healer cautioned him as several additional healers entered into the chamber and began to draw runes along Harry's body. 

The group of healers made fast work of the preparation. Severus watched as they circled the platform and began to chant in Gobbledygook. The lead healer passed her hands over Harry's body and the runes on the platform glowed, along with the corresponding runes painted on Harry's body. Starting at his feet, each part of his body twitched as it glowed with healing energy and continued up Harry's body. Severus winced as he watched Harry arch upward, his back off the platform as the healing ritual progressed. 

The runes seemed to grow brighter and coloured auras appeared around them as the purging followed the healing. Severus was fascinated by the complexity of the healer's spells, as the low chanting of the goblins took on the rhythm of the now pulsing runes. The two rituals seemed to merge as they reached Harry's head and Severus tensed when a sudden aura of dark green pulsated around his forehead. The lead healer frowned and brought her hands together in a thunderous clap of sound and magic, the tone of her spell casting turning sharp, demanding. Harry jerked his head to one side and then the other. 

Severus was alarmed as the aura changed to the same colour as the Killing Curse and Harry began to convulse on the ritual platform. Before he could move, a black inky shadow burst out of the lightning bolt shaped scar and seemed to be trying to form a human shape as it began to scream unintelligible words. The Dark Mark on Severus' left forearm seared with pain, but he didn't move, concerned he'd bring attention to himself and distract the healer. The volume of the chanting increased to cover the sound and the lead healer cast a spell resembling Fiendfrye which engulfed the wraith and consumed it. The pain flared to almost unbearable and Severus gritted his teeth, before it suddenly disappeared.

The healers' chanting quieted again to a soft melodious level as the healers completed the rituals. With a final wave of her wand, the healer clothed Harry in soft grey robes. As much as Severus wanted to ask about the wraith, he remained silent as a second goblin stepped forward and directed Severus to the ritual platform where Harry was just beginning to wake up, an anxious look on his face. Severus was quick to reassure the child as he laid down beside him. 

The adoption ritual was shorter than the other two had been and much less dramatic. The stone beneath them heated during the process and they were both surrounded by an iridescent glow as a golden ribbon wrapped around each of their wrists, before dissolving into their skin. The wellbeing and closeness Severus experienced during the ritual continued as they were helped off the ritual platform. Harry tentatively raised his arms to Severus in a silent request to be lifted up, his eyes full of wonder and hope as Severus complied.

Severus felt incredible, rather like he'd swallowed a mouthful of Felix Felicis and his heart felt like it doubled in size in his chest.

* * *

Pacing the length of the room, Minerva pivoted on her heel as the door was pulled open. Severus stepped inside, carrying a sleepy-looking Harry, and moved toward her as Septimius appeared at her side. Severus normally impassive face held a look of perplexity even as Harry smiled widely at them. The child looked better, the pinched look was gone from his thin face and his hair laid smoothly against his head, curling up at the ends. His face seemed a bit longer and Minerva was sure she could see Severus in his features, although Lily's eyes still shone brightly over the aristocratic Potter nose. As the two moved towards them, Minerva caught a glimpse of a shimmer of golden light surrounding them and forced herself not to smile. It seemed Lady Luck had an accomplice in today's events, Lady Magic. 

Minerva met Severus' eyes as he stopped in front of them and frowned. Something significant had happened as Severus looked shaken as much as stunned. A minute shake of his head communicated to her that their conversation would have to wait. Even more surprising to Minerva was the look of acceptance Severus cast towards his grandfather. 

"Harry, this man is your grandfather Prince," Severus told Harry as he handed the child to Minerva. "Why don't you and _Granny_ talk to him for a moment while I speak to the king, Filius, and the others? All right?"

Minerva took Harry and gave him a hug before settling him on her hip, noting again how light he was for a five-year-old. As she exclaimed over the slight changes in his appearance, Minerva noted the scar on his forehead had shrunk to a faded pink line. Harry tried to tuck his face into her shoulder, not use to the attention, when Septimius withdrew a familiar purple box from his pocket.

"Harry? Would you like a chocolate frog?" Septimius asked, holding the box out to Harry.

Minerva smiled as Septimius explained the confection to Harry and what the frog would do when the box was opened. She looked over to where Severus stood with King Ragnuk, Silverfang, Ironclaw, and Filius, deep in what appeared to be an agitated discussion. Snippets of the conversation, _magical suppressors, _sealed the scar_ , _Horcrux_ , and _Dark Lord__ were enough for Minerva to tense up. When Severus pulling up his left sleeve to display an unmarked forearm, Minerva couldn't jold back a gasp. Filius grinned widely at the sight and the King nodded at something he had said, turning to Severus and tapping him with his wand before he and his entourage left the room. 

Perhaps, Minerva thought, the three sisters of Fate had also collaborated in today's events. The thought made her smile

* * *

* * *

_Three Years Later:_

Harry looked up from his studies as his grandfather walked into the library carrying a package. Bouncing out of his seat, Harry threw his arms around the man and gave him a hug. 

"Grandfather, isn't time for my lessons to be over for the day?" Harry kept the whine out of his voice, the one which sometimes worked on his Gran but never his papa or grandfather.

"Have you finished your math?" his grandfather asked, hugging him back.

"Yes, sir!" 

Harry loved that his grandfather tutored him four days a week, teaching him all the subjects he had at primary plus Wizarding traditions and how to use his ability to feel magic. Papa and Gran taught him on Fridays during their free periods at Hogwarts. The headmaster offered to help, but Papa didn't want Harry to be alone with him, especially when Harry told him the headmaster's magic felt scary. Papa and Gran didn't like the headmaster very much.

"All right, then put your studies away and you can help me open this package."

Harry quickly stacked his papers neatly under his grandfather's watchful eyes and then stuffed them into the top drawer of his study desk, a miniature copy of his father's desk in their Hogwarts' rooms. Setting his pencil and quill to one side, Harry walked back over to his grandfather, who was sitting on the small couch. Harry scrambled up and into Grandfather's lap, a delighted smile on his face. He loved being held and his papa said he was still small enough, at least for the moment. Harry was proud of the weight he'd gained and his head was now at Papa's waist.

"Here, help me tear this wrapping off," Grandfather told him and Harry reached over to tear the corner.

"Harder, lad!"

Laughing, Harry used both hands to rip the paper off and he could see a book inside the package. Tilting his head, Harry looked at the picture of a boy with unruly black hair, round glasses, and green eyes on the cover.

"Grandfather?" Harry frowned as he read the title of book. " _Harry Potter's Lucky Day_? Is it about me?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Grandfather was frowning as well.

Harry looked up at him. "But I'm not a Potter anymore, I'm a Prince. And who is that boy supposed to be?"

Grandfather gave him a smile. "You will always be a Potter, son, it's your birthright. And the boy is supposed to be you, as this picture closely resembles your Dad at the same age."

"Really?" Harry looked over at his desk, where there was a framed picture of his parents on their wedding day and they were waving at him. "I suppose it looks like Dad."

"Yes," Grandfather looked through the book. "It's the latest in a series of stories on how you might be growing up. The goblins discovered they had been published without our approval and without paying royalties."

Harry grinned. "More money for Lily's House?"

"Yes, dear child," Grandfather told him, patting his head. 

Harry nodded, a feeling of accomplishment filling him. Lily's House, a place where magical children could live without fear that they would be punished for having magic, had been Harry's idea. This was after the goblins told them that all kinds of people had sent enough money to filled a vault for him, just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Papa and Grandfather had found a large house on property near London and they used the Galleons to buy it and fix it up. Papa took Harry there once a month to play with the children and make sure they had everything they needed. There were also lessons about having magic, kinds of magic, and learning about the Wizarding world. There were even rooms their families could visit. 

"Grandfather? Isn't it time for me to go back to Hogwarts?" Harry was getting hungry and besides, he missed his papa.

"Your Papa and Gran are coming here for dinner tonight, my impatient little prince." Grandfather tutted at him, muttering about a surprise and impertinent boys. 

Practically vibrating with excitement, Harry gave his grandfather a hug and slid off his lap. "Can I go wait for them in the Floo entry?"

"It's _may I_ ," a deep voice said, correcting him gently, "and there's no need, as we are here."

"Papa!" 

Harry launched himself at his father, loving it as he was lifted high and a noisy kiss pressed to his cheek before his papa hugged him tightly. Once he was set down, Harry turned and greeted his godmother in a quieter, but no less enthusiastic way.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, Harry." Gran kissed his forehead. "And happy third anniversary."

Harry smiled and leaned into her side. " _That_ was really my lucky day."

"Ours too, my wee bairn, ours too."

* * *


End file.
